


《知男而上》番外二

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 全文见LOFTER





	《知男而上》番外二

李东海站起身准备把李赫宰桌上的文件收拾一下，前一阵刚经历了年底最忙的时候，全公司从上到下都睡的比狗晚起的比鸡早。

“李总，我把桌子收拾了。”

“不着急。你过来，我先把你收拾了。”李赫宰冲他招招手，拉着人的胳膊拽到自己腿上。

他们俩前一阵忙的昏天暗地，别说做点什么，能亲一下都珍惜的不得了。现在终于忙过那阵子能喘口气，李赫宰扯了扯领带看着李东海被西装好好包裹住的身体心猿意马。他那点心思李东海自然也明白，半推半就的坐到李赫宰腿上，环着脖子主动亲他。  
吻开始的就很火热，李东海被人托着大腿抱到办公桌上，桌上成摞的文件被李赫宰随意推到地上空出一大块地方。  
他们谁也不愿意离开对方，嘴唇互相用力吸吮，舌头互相缠绕着交换津液，房间里回响着亲吻时的声音。李东海被猛烈的亲吻弄得嘤咛两声，声音又软又甜，传进李赫宰的耳朵里他立刻加重呼吸。  
现在是午休时间，也不会有人来找他们。李赫宰连进休息室的功夫都等不下去，也不想管办公室的大门还开了条缝，他直接扯开李东海的领带，另一手摸索着去解腰带。  
刚刚还衣冠整齐的高层秘书像被李赫宰剥开了礼物的包装纸，李东海的衬衫挂在手肘，仰着头露出脖颈方便李赫宰埋在颈窝舔舐吸吮。  
他们有一段时间没亲密过了，李东海费了好大的力气才忍住嘴边的喘息，而下身已经诚实的立正站好。  
李赫宰深吸口气抬起头，那里已经被他留下些暧昧的吻痕，李东海环着他的脖子不解，眨眨眼看他。  
二人对视片刻一同笑开，李赫宰嘴角噙着笑去亲他，心跳的频率逐渐加快。李赫宰嘴角噙笑凑近的模样帅的李东海腿都有些软，恨不得融化在他怀里。  
李东海主动伸手扯开李赫宰的衣服，动作有些急迫的解除那些碍事的障碍。温热的胸膛紧贴在一起时发出满足的喟叹，亲吻时发出的声音混着粗重的喘息不断在办公室响起。  
李赫宰压着人倒在桌面，裤子被他一把拽下来扔到一旁，手掌紧贴皮肤下滑到小腹又顺着腰线回到胸前。突遇冷空气的乳头颤颤巍巍的挺立着，李赫宰轻轻咬了口李东海的胸肌，含住乳头在口中挑逗。  
胸前一侧的乳尖被温暖覆盖，他随即加重喘息，从鼻腔泄出两声呻吟。双手不甘示弱的在李赫宰身上游走，滑到胯前隔着内裤揉捏分身，手指沿着柱身的形状滑动两下，曲起指节用指甲轻轻挠了挠龟头。  
李赫宰咬着乳头闷闷地笑，凑上去亲亲他又返回在胸口流连。他喜欢李东海的胸肌，常常把上面弄得全是吻痕和牙印才满足。李东海的手已经伸进他的内裤，抓着性器熟练地上下套弄，拇指抹掉马眼溢出的清液又沾到柱身，性器有些湿滑得握不住。

“嘶…这么着急？想我了？”

李东海的手比正常男人的手小一些，手还有些凉，抓着他的那根李赫宰顿时觉得身下硬得更厉害了。他扶着人的后脑亲了又亲，惩罚的咬了一口下唇。李东海吃吃的笑，抓着他的手摁到自己下身。  
“你知道还不快一点...”

办公室里也没什么能润滑的东西，扯开抽屉随手翻到一个护手霜。李赫宰捞过李东海的腰让他跪在桌上，两手抓着臀瓣像两边扯开露出紧闭的后穴。殷红的小穴紧张得缩了缩，像是在发出无声的邀请。  
李赫宰凑过去舔了舔，舌尖探出舔过褶皱钻进洞口。李东海本以为会等来手指，没想到身后隐蔽的地方正被人温柔的舔舐，一紧张把桌前的一摞文件推到地上。李赫宰听到桌前的动静咬了口臀瓣，又打了一下佯装生气。  
“你不是要给我收拾桌子吗，就这么收拾的？”

李东海一激灵，猛地收紧肌肉。整个人绷紧，像只肌肉流畅的小豹子。  
李赫宰觉得有意思，又拍了一巴掌，李东海反应极大地向前窜了一下，另一摞文件差点也掉下去，他赶紧抱住那堆摇摇欲坠的纸张。李赫宰故意吓他，拍拍臀瓣警告“不许弄掉文件，不然今天罚你。”

“那你别在这不就好了..”

“不行，在公司你得听我的。”李赫宰拍拍他，拧开护手霜的盖子，心情大好向外挤着乳白的液体“我是你老板，李秘书？”  
李东海委委屈屈的扭了两下身子，乖乖撑在桌子上跪好。身后填进两根手指，忙着进出扩张，另一只手跟着进出的节奏伸到前面去抓他的性器套弄，又顺着胯抓着臀瓣揉捏几下。他们这层算是在大厦的最高了，午休的时候更是安静，偶尔能听到外面有高管人员走路的声音。  
办公室外间和里间的门都没关。

李东海一下子扭过身子，带着水汽的眼睛自以为凶狠的瞪了眼李赫宰“李赫宰！最外面的门也没关？！”

“叫李总，你说的在公司不许随便瞎叫的。”李赫宰嗯嗯嗯的敷衍两声，继续忙活着扩张。李东海一巴掌拍下他的胳膊，抓着他的手臂“关门！或者去里边。”

“好。”李赫宰顺势抽出手，沾着护手霜的手指握着自己翘起的分身套弄两下“宝宝你下来。”

李东海以为要进休息室，顺从的爬下桌子，刚一落地站稳就被人压着上身折到桌面上，身后的小穴被性器的头部磨蹭两下撑开。尺寸不小的柱身像是开拓疆土一样，挤进臀缝之中顶进肠道，不容置疑地撞开收缩的肠肉整根埋进。李东海没准备好，身后那根像是把他钉在桌子上一样，手指被刺激的蜷在一起在办公桌的皮革本上挠出几道指甲的痕迹。

“呃....疼、不行，你太大了....”

李赫宰俯下身子咬他的耳垂，一脸无辜“谢谢夸奖。但是，是你让我去里边的啊？”

“你个混蛋，我说的是这个意思吗？！”

“那是哪个意思？”李赫宰舒服得深吸口气，游刃有余地在身后整理李东海的衬衫，已经有些许褶皱的淡蓝衬衫被他提到上面帮人家穿好。  
“我们东海真棒啊，我们都做过这么多次还这么紧？”

“闭嘴吧！”李东海疼出一身汗，身后突然被巨物填充涨的有些不舒服。李赫宰舔舔他的耳垂，手掌顺着脊背来回抚摸帮他放松，同时下身小幅度的动作。  
大概来回动了几十次，李赫宰感觉到下身紧咬着自己的那张小嘴略微放松了些，身前人的气音也染上些情欲色彩，他了然的加快幅度和节奏。

“不疼了吧？”李赫宰亲了亲他的额角，李东海努力的别过脸回吻。  
他正握着人的窄腰准备加快速度，办公室的门突然被人敲响，财务的人趁着午休来送年度报表了。李东海慌忙捂住口鼻不敢出一丁点的动静，李赫宰的那根在他体内缓慢进出刻意摩擦肠壁，磨得李东海眼泪汪汪的差点要哭出声。

“你刚才说要送什么？”

“今年的财务报表，李总。”

“财务报表啊，哦...你们部长审完了？”  
外面的人根本不知道屋里在做什么，老总问什么就答什么。李东海知道身后这人就是故意的，他手臂别到后面去打他，被人轻易的抓住反手摁住。  
“嗯.....呃！”

“审完了李总，部长让我拿过来给您过目。”

“不着急，你先放外边的桌子上吧。”

“好的。”

“哎？”李赫宰突然提高声音，李东海以为他又想出什么新招想折腾自己，赶紧扭扭胳膊眼神惊恐的直摇头，李赫宰安抚的摸摸他冲门外扬声。  
“麻烦帮我把门关上，谢谢。”

直到外间的门也被关上李东海才松口手，长时间缺氧憋得脸都有些红。李赫宰在他身后嘿嘿一笑，松开他的手把人的上身拉直“吓着了吧？”

“你还好意思说！要不是你....嗯！别别别，这是公司！”  
李东海话说到一半被抱着向后一起坐到办公椅上，下沉的重量让他体内的性器又往里进了进。李赫宰拉开他的双腿搭到自己分开的双腿外边，李东海整个人后仰着躺在他身上。还没来得及求饶身下就开始猛烈的顶弄，顶胯的力量把他整个人都颠起来又落下，分身来回晃动着拍打小腹。

“嘶....嗯别、啊好舒服....”

腰间横着的手臂紧紧地环住他，李东海被李赫宰的腿撑开敞着腿露出下身，进出的性器把后穴的褶皱撑平，那张小嘴咬着那根巨物止不住的收缩。  
令人怀念的快感从下身攀爬，李东海的脸颊开始染上粉红。久违的快感席卷全身冲击大脑，连被撑开肠道的那一丝丝疼痛都变得令他发狂。他忍不住疯狂收缩肠肉，恨不能让体内的性器再进得深一些。  
李赫宰察觉到他今天不同寻常的反应，手掌贴着小腹上下抚摸两下，衬衫被他敞开怀，李东海的领带虚着挂在脖子上，李赫宰歪着脖子从他身后探头。  
“咦…我们李秘今天很热情啊？”

“在办公室不好好穿衣服按照公司规定要怎么样来着？”

“呃嗯……那、你要罚我么？”李东海转过头亲亲他，他着实想李赫宰想的厉害，已经顾不上办公室休息室，只想和他再负距离的更亲密一些。

“当然要，罚你自己动。”  
李赫宰胳膊用力把他扶起来，李东海乖乖的撑着他的双腿上下起伏，腰间的肌肉一收一放律动着用力，脊背的肌肉绷得紧紧的。  
他背对着李赫宰，所以没看到人用几近痴迷的眼神注视着他的样子。李赫宰心里难耐，跟着他起伏的节奏向上顶胯，他隐隐有变态的想法，恨不能直接掐着他顶穿，怎么能喜欢一个人喜欢得恨不得去占有他身上的每一处。  
李赫宰这么想着，手上也失了力道，抓着李东海大腿的手把内侧的嫩肉掐的发白。李东海哼唧着侧过头去摸他，努力摆动腰肢的同时带着些哭腔的声音有些委屈。  
“疼……赫宰、轻点…”

李东海的声音软软的腻在一起，李赫宰心里的那股冲动更旺盛些。他抓着人的大腿直接抱起来，小孩把尿的姿势抱在身前，手臂拉着他的大腿向两边分得更开。  
他维持着这个姿势径直走到办公室的落地窗前，正午的阳光直射到身上暖洋洋的，玻璃的温度都不像以往冰凉。  
李东海睁眼便能看见对面的大厦玻璃反着光，眼角溢出的生理泪水顺着脸庞流下来“别在这……赫、有窗户，不要…”

“嗯嗯，你看，对面的人是不是在看你。”李赫宰亲亲他的耳廓，凑到他耳边低声说话“你明明很喜欢，都流水了。”

他说话时也没停下身下的动作，李东海的腿在他的臂弯搭着，整个人顺着重力下沉，重心全部压在交合的地方。后穴殷红着咬紧他，股骨被撞的已经开始泛红。  
李东海羞耻的低下头，分身随着性交的动作在空中上下晃动，马眼里流出清液垂在半空。顶端已经被刺激得发红，兴奋得涨大。  
李赫宰突然抽出把他放下，李东海腿一软差点跪下，被人托着腰摁到玻璃上，身后那根不由分说的撑开无法闭合的小穴。

“嗯……我站不住、呜你慢点……”  
李东海腿软的直往下滑，最后向前折着身子被人掐着胯骨前后晃动，手掌撑着地板差点跪下去，呜咽着求饶。  
李赫宰把他扶起来，面对面抱起来压回椅子，大腿折到他头侧露出洞口。李东海被压着折叠，眼睁睁地看着李赫宰是怎么撑开自己埋进体内的，粗壮的布满青筋的性器一点点深入体内。  
他突然加重喘息，分身抖了抖毫无预兆的射出来。

“嗯？原来这么喜欢我？”李赫宰俯下身子和他交换亲吻，蹭蹭他的鼻尖笑弯了眼睛。  
李东海不说话，高潮过后有些失神的看着他，喃喃低语“喜欢你…喜欢的…”

李赫宰收起笑容，专注盯着他的表情顶弄，头部擦着肠壁磨过前列腺。他刻意变化角度斜上着顶进，李东海一哆嗦，大腿猛烈的打着抖，从齿间吐出一声十分娇媚的呻吟。  
李东海被自己吓了一跳，艰难的把手臂别过来捂嘴。手掌捂住嘴也没能挡住那有些浪荡的声音，李赫宰不满的挪开他的手抓在手里，对准刚刚的地方大开大合的戳弄着。  
“不许捂嘴，我喜欢。”

他身下的人浑身都开始泛着粉红，眼睛含着泪水迷蒙的看他，被他抓着的手挣扎几下十指相扣。刚刚还射过没多久的性器在连续的刺激下颤颤巍巍的重新站起来，微张的唇齿吐出一串串好听的喘息。  
那声音铺满整间办公室，包裹住交合的两人。李赫宰被他刺激得眼角发红，腰部更用力去撞他。李东海躺着的老板椅不堪重负的发出吱呀的声音，像是这场性事的配乐。  
肠道摩擦和连续戳弄敏感点像是有什么神奇的魔力，一阵阵酸软的快感顺着脊柱从下身开始攀爬。李赫宰托着人把他抱起来，手臂圈在他后腰用力前后摆弄。  
李东海整个人腾空在他身上，手脚并用紧紧地缠住李赫宰，身后的小嘴咬得十分紧。快感已经冲破理智，被欲望支配得胡乱说着话，发出他自己都陌生的喘息尖叫。  
“嗯好舒服…啊…赫、哥哥嗯……”

李赫宰眼神一暗，恶狠狠的咬了他一口“你叫我什么？”

“呃……嗯、李…李总？”

李东海迷迷糊糊分不清他到底是想让自己叫什么还是在反问，李赫宰被他直白的称呼勾引得眼尾更觉得有些发烫，恨不能把这个人拆吃入腹。  
李赫宰转过身把他重新压回办公桌，胳膊肘顶在肩膀上不让他上蹿，胯下蓄力快速顶撞。李东海一下子哭喘出声，无力抬手抓他的肩膀。

“不行……呃！呜…我不行……”

相握的手心已经汗湿，李东海紧抓着他像在抓一根救命稻草。源源不断的快感快要吞没他，小腹堆积的快感一下子爆发，连手指尖都觉得酸软。李赫宰腾出手抓着他的性器上下套弄，柱身湿滑的几乎快握不住。  
李东海扣紧他手臂，梗起脖子哭叫，顾不得办公室的隔音好不好，呻吟的声音瞬间放大——

“啊！……不行、嗯要射了……赫、呃快点……”

随着快感的不断攀升，李东海感觉自己的视觉和听觉一齐失灵，他眼前不断晃过李赫宰的面孔。李赫宰脖子上的领带垂下来，贴着脸庞蹭着他的皮肤来回晃动。丝绸面料痒痒的，划过皮肤莫名地增加快感。李东海粗喘着气突然想起那次早会上，李赫宰冷着脸训人的模样。

“嗯到了到了…呃、用力…”

视线中的李赫宰和脑海中的那个冷脸训人的李赫宰重叠。快感风暴般席卷大脑，李东海倒吸口气盯着李赫宰的脸突然呜咽一声。紧接着从马眼中射出一股股液体，在高潮的混乱之中混着李东海失神的尖叫，含糊不清地哭喘。

“呃嗯！李总……嗯李…唔”

李赫宰堵住他的嘴唇，下身猛地进出几下拔出来，有些粗暴的拽过李东海的胳膊把他摁在地上。单手捏着他的下巴扶着自己直插进嘴里，有些腥膻的味道充斥李东海的口鼻。他呛的咳嗽一声很快就适应，用力裹紧口中的分身，灵活的舌头讨好的绕着柱身上下舔弄。  
李赫宰进出几次后抽出分身撸动，眼睛紧盯李东海。李东海会意的张大嘴巴，舌头不安地探出来舔了舔马眼等他射出。小扇般的睫毛不安的眨了眨，向下瞥着眼睛瞄着那已经涨红的分身。  
他的顺从极大满足了李赫宰的占有欲，闷哼几声加快手上的动作，抓着李东海的手有些加重。李东海知道他要到了，突然睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，有些委屈的向上挑着眼睛看他。  
“李总……我…”

李东海的这副表情太有影响力，他话还没说完李赫宰就已经皱紧眉头射出来。浓稠的精液从马眼中喷薄而出，那些液体喷到李东海额前的刘海，挂在他的睫毛上，划过鼻尖射到脸上。李赫宰扶着自己在他的脸颊的软肉上蹭了蹭，还没软下来的龟头撑开嘴唇又塞回他口中进出几下才不舍的退出来。  
李东海干净的脸庞被他弄的乱七八糟，上面杂乱的覆盖着他的体液。李赫宰极有满足感，弯下腰吻住他的嘴唇，舌头相互缠绵在一起又退出，不舍的连着亲了几次才分开。  
李东海依然保持跪在地上的姿势向上抬起脸，扯出一个小猫一样餍足的微笑舔舔嘴角的精液，他抓着李赫宰垂在身侧的手捧着，嘴唇开合几下。

“谢谢老板....”

...........  
李赫宰喉结上下滚动，呼吸的节奏明显乱了一拍。

他深呼吸几次才打消把人摁到桌子上再狠狠干一顿的想法，给李东海拉起来抹掉睫毛上的体液，又亲了亲他“再乱说今天就把你操哭。”  
李东海环着他的脖子痴痴的笑两声，凑上去咬了下他的嘴唇被人笑着吻回去。黏黏糊糊的抱在一块亲昵了好一会，李赫宰刚把人打横抱起来去洗澡，办公室门再次被敲响，朴正洙的声音在外面响起“赫宰？下午的会你怎么还不到？”

………  
“哥你别进……”

说晚了，朴正洙已经推开门了，看见他俩凌乱的衬衫和抱在一起的姿势，还有那满屋子的味道艰难的咽了下口水。

“我给你们关门…下午的会往后推一个小时。”

 

李东海眨眨眼，脸唰的一下通红。突然想起自己脸上还有李赫宰刚刚弄上去的东西，赶紧别过脸留个后脑勺。  
朴正洙内心咆哮你转个屁我都看见了！！！  
李赫宰倒是没什么变化，把人往上颠了颠一本正经地点点头“麻烦你了哥，我们先去洗澡。”

朴正洙石化的点点头，默默关上门。李东海的怒吼在走廊还能听到。

“李赫宰你大爷的！！！我都说了要锁门！！！！！”

过了一会李赫宰的声音响起。  
“你明明很喜欢啊。”

他凑近李东海坏笑着挑眉“你刚刚…叫我李总？”

“没有！”

“嗯好吧，那再来一次让我确认一下？”李赫宰的手重新滑到股间摸索着，吓得李东海赶紧扭着身子躲开。  
“别别别，我不行，再做我怎么走路！”

“我抱着你嘛……”

“滚开！”

“再来一次……”

“不……唔！”

 

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃少女


End file.
